New girl in school
by BeautifullyXFlawed
Summary: there a new girl in Namimori who find her self in a love triangle, and she finds out she the guardian of wind
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first story ever I can't believe I'm posting this on fanfiction yay. sex will be in later chapters ok and please tell me if this is bad or good hopefully its good ok on to the story bye ^^

I stood in front of my new school, Namimori middle school. I sigh quietly, kids walk pass whispering about me. I ran a hand through my long black and sigh again. Why mom why do we have to move to Japan? I miss all my friends I thought as I look at the ground. My name is May Dark, my friends call me Blast. I have long black hair and brown eyes. I am fourteen years old; I lived in America since I was born. My mom and dad had me switching from school to school ever since third grade and I'm switching again. My dad died one month ago, so my mom thought my brother and I should move to Japan to get a fresh start. Worse idea in the fucking world ever mom! I have to start my whole life over once; I had to leave my old best friends once again. I sigh again and look up at my new school. I then said out loud "better get to going, don't want to be late for my first day of school" I start running towards the school, ready for my new life.

A/N sorry if it too short I promise if this story is good to a lot of people, I will type longer chapters ok and please review I want to know what people think. Well that's it bye people ^^

Edit: I am fixing this whole story over, that right. I'm reading over everything, changing a few things to make the story better since I gotten better at writing. So thanks to everyone who review this story, you deserve a cookie.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N so here the next chapter and it's longer then the first. I'm also changing my plot a little bit. It will be better than my last plot ok well that's it on to the story

Also here a key for P. ok

M POV= MAY POV

G POV= GOKUDERA POV that is all bye ^^ wait one more thing I don't own anything but the oc in this story that's it ok now bye

Chapter 2

M POV

I ran to my first class which was math. Just great just great, I really hate math. Don't get me wrong math is easy to me I always get an A+ in math. It just it too easy to me I like to do things that a challenge to me. I walk into my class that was about to start, all eyes were on me. Two guys whistle, I don't really think I'm that hot where guys will whistle when I walk in. I know I'm going to hate this year. The Teacher asks me to come to the front and talk about myself. This is one of my reason I hate being the new girl, talking in front of whole bunch of people. I really hate having everyone eyes on me, it creep me out. I walk in front of the class. I hold my head up and said in the strongest voice I could "my name is May Dark but you can call me Blast don't ask how I get the nickname please." The Teacher ask me take a seat between two boys. Both of the boys were hot but I already have a boyfriend. One boy had black hair and a cheerful smile on his face, he look like he play sports. The other boy had silver hair and a scowl on his face sat in the seat between them.

The boys with black hair turns to me say"hi my name Yamamoto Takeshi but you can call me Yamamoto that guy over there is."

Yamamoto didn't get to finish because silver haired boy cut him off by say "don't tell this girl my name she might be another stalker."

I say to the boy "I'm not a stalker and also I have a boyfriend now tell me you name please I like to know who I'm talking to." I can't believe I'm not being shy right now maybe I'm getting over my shyness I thought to myself.

Yamamoto says "his name is Gokudera Hayato but call him Gokudera."

I nod and say "nice names I like them."

Then I heard another voice behind me, I look back. I see a boy with brown hair that was crazy looking, it remind me of one of my friends. I then say to the boy "hi you already know my name." the boy nodded and smiles

The boy then says "my name Tsuna Sawada and yours is May." I shook my head no with a smile on my face.

I then say "my name blast I can tell you guys the story behind my name lunch if you guys let me eat with you." Yamamoto and Tsuna nods a yes and Gokudera just mumbles something

I then say "great I can tell we will become great friends." I turn back to the Teacher with a smile on my face.

G POV

That new girl she is different from all the other girls in school. I could feel it, and what about that name Blast. Its super wired I better keep my guard up for tenth. I look over at the girl, she had long black hair. Blast bangs was died purple, she had brown eyes. Blast hair went down her black, I wouldn't admit this out loud but she did look cute. I wonder where she from, I look at the teacher and thought I think about this later.

M POV

It was lunch time, Yamamoto, Tsuna, Gokudera and I went to the roof. I open up my lunch there was a picture on top of it. It was of my old friends, boyfriend and me; I take it with me everywhere. Tsuna looked over my shoulder and said "so those are your friends." I nod really do miss them I thought. We all started eating, and then Yamamoto asks me about the nickname. I sign and said " ok you see when I was seven years old my friends ask me I could show them how to skateboard I told them ya I could I had an ice-cream in my hand called blueberry blast. When I got on to the skate board I trip and fell on my butt then the ice-cream fell on my head from then on my friends call me blueberry blast or blast. I got use to my nickname." all three of the guys went into a fit of laughter. I knew I shouldn't have told them that story. I just smiled and laugh with them. Maybe just maybe I would like my life here


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I decided that everyday I try t post a comment and again please review I like to know how I'm doing on this story so if you read this please review and if there anything I mess up in this story please point it out to me and I fix it thank you and one more thing the POV key with change with later chapters ok go I don't own anything but the OC in this story I don't make money off this I just felt like writing a story ok bye

Chapter 3

M POV

YES! Its Friday I got through one week of school. I'm so proud of myself; I pat myself on the back. I was walking home from school alone today. I really have to thank Yamamoto and Tsuna they really help me this week I thought. Gokudera has just been glaring at me the whole week. I sigh at that, I try to think of a reason why Gokudera would be mad at me. I have done nothing to him, I really haven't been talking to him I thought. That when the ringtone Just dance by Lady Gaga blasted out of phone. A picture of my best friend mone was the screensaver. I answer the phone with a hello, my friend was screaming at the top of lungs. I holded the phone away from my ear, I then scream "MONE CALM DOWN AND TELL ME WHAT WRONG." It took mone a little while to calm down

I then say "now what's wrong Mone."

Mone then says "Blast you know your boyfriend Alex."

I say "ya what's up Mone." There was a long pause at the other end

Mone then says "Alex cheated on you with that slut Tammy."

I stop my walking and yelled "WHAT."

Mone then says "that what I said when Sissy told me, Sissy said she walked in on them in the school gym."

I then say "that bitch I wish I was there so I can beat her ass."

Mone says "Don't worry Sissy and I beat the bitch up for you."

I smiled and said "thanks girl you the best oh what everyone mom said about coming to visited me."

Mone says "they said yes if we pass this year we get to visited you"

I say "yay I can't wait."

Mone says "I know right."

I say "ok I got to go bye."

Mone says "bye." Mone hang up the phone, I did too. I started walking, while doing that I sent Alex a text that said I'm breaking up with you don't call me or text me at all. I sent the text while walking into my house. Well I'm single again I thought. I went to my room and flop down on my purple bed. I sigh and thought maybe I should find someone new. I decided to sleep on it, my phone ring. It was a text from EX-boyfriend; I ignore it and feel asleep. The wired thing about my dream was that Yamamoto and I were on a date. We were at the beach, it was sunset. As the sun started to set Yamamoto kiss me, the dream started getting dirty after that. I'm just horny that's all it doesn't mean anything I thought as I slept. It means nothing.

A/N again review the story starting to get good yay next chapter guess what may going to do ok bye


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Me: new chapter yay

May: whatever

Me: may you might not like this chapter

May: why

Me: you are crying and you are crying a lot

May: wait WHAT!

Me: Yamamoto do the disclaimer thing or whatever while I run away from the crazy girl with a axe (start running away)

May: come back here Tatiy (chasseing me with a axe)

Yamamoto: Tatiy owns nothing but May/Blast she does not make money off of this it is just a fan made story

Me: (still running) read on people (doges May's axes)

Blast POV

I finally answer a call from Alex. It was almost 9:00, I was gating ready for bed. My phone started to ring, I answer it. It was Alex saying sorry, I rolled my eyes. First it was us just talking to each other, then it turn into a screaming match. We yelled at each other until Alex said "whatever you are such a bitch I only dated you because I wanted to get into your pants.) We both shut up after that, Alex started say he didn't mean to say what he said. I didn't listen; I hang up the phone ignoring him. At first I didn't move, and then the tears start. I started crying, tears rolled down my face landing on the phone. I scream that I hated my life, I threw myself on. I started to cry into the pillow, my phone ring. It was Alex again but I ignore it. Finally Alex gave up and stop calling. I decided to go for a walk after I was done crying. I got my jacket, told my mom I was going out. I left my house, I walked until I got to a park, and I sat on one of the swings. I started to cry again, I curse Alex over and over again. I rubbed my eyes trying to get rid of the tears. I was thinking of calling my best friend Taylor, but I didn't. I just sat there then I heard someone voice says "hey you ok." I looked up to see Gokudera there, he was staring at me. There was little worry in his eyes, but I still saw it. The tears just started up again, I grab Gokudera. I started to cry into his chest. Gokudera was about to push me way, until he heard me crying. Slowly Gokudera warp his arms around me, we stayed that way for 3 minutes. I finally looked up at Gokudera; he was kinda mad, worry, and shock. I then said "sorry Gokudera but I just sad right now." All the anger that Gokudera disappeared, he sign. Gokudera then said "now that you done crying please tell me what's wrong." I needed to tell someone about this then bottling it up like I always did things. I then said "my boyfriend he cheated on me with the biggest slut in the world he then said that he only dated me because he wanted to get into my pants." Tears rolled down my face after I finished. Gokudera did something that surprises me. Gokudera wipe my tears away with his thumb, and kiss me. My eyes were wide in shock, but I started to kiss back. Gokudera pulled away, that same emotionless face. Gokudera then said "don't worry about that boyfriend of yours he is missing out a great girl." Gokudera was about to walk away until I grab on to his shirt.

I then said "ummm that's Gokudera you are an ummmm great friend." Gokudera to me, go close to my ear.

He then said "you are welcome Blast." Gokudera walked away leaving me in the cold blushing and heart beating fast. I looked at the time, it was 10:00. I better get home fast or mom will kill me I thought. I started running to my house.

Gokudera POV

What the fuck was I thinking, I kissed May I thought. I was just walking home when I saw her in the park. I was just going to leave her there, but I couldn't. I couldn't stand seeing her that sad and in pain. When I heard why she was sad, I came over with a feeling I never had before. I felt my rage building to, I wouldn't to choke May boyfriend until he died. WHAT IS GOING ON WITH ME I screamed in my head. I sign and thought I really need to get home. Blast was on my mind the whole night. She was the only one in it too. Maybe I'm falling in love with Blast.

A/N

Me: yay its finish (have my arm cut off) I really need a doctor

May: (smiling and holding a bloody axe) yes you do

Gokudera: something wrong with you two girls

Yamamoto: (laughing nervous)

May: please review and if anyone calls a doctor for Tatiy I kill you with my little friend (hold up the bloody axe)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N me: reborn is in this chapter and may finds out something

May: what do I find out?

Me: you have to read Gokudera do the disclaimer please

Gokudera: Tatiy doesn't own anything

May: if she did KHR will be so messed up

Me: it true it would be so much yaoi only yaoi fan girls would watch it anyway on to the story

Normal POV

At the Sawada household it was peaceful (for once) BOOM! A big explosion happens. You could hear Tsuna yell at his baby tutor for trying to kill him. The baby just smirks at his student. Tsuna looks at his clock that read 4:00 PM. Tsuna brown eyes get wide; he then says "I have to get to Blast house."

Reborn gets on Tsuna head and says "you better hurry dane-tsuna." Tsuna hurries out the door, Tsuna runs with Reborn still on his head.

Blast POV

I was in my room singing Love the way you lie by Rihanna and Eminem. I pick up a ring that my friend gave me. The ring had a shield on it with sea shells and a picture of winds. My friend Sissy gave it to me; she told me she found it. Sissy told me it wasn't her style so she gave it to me. I put the ring on remembering the day Sissy gave it to me

_FLASHBACK _

_"Blast hey Blast look what I found" Sissy yelled as she ran to me. I just got finish putting on my track clothes; I was just coming out of the girl's lock room. _

I then said "what is it sissy." Sissy bubble gun color hair fell in front of her face as she stops in front of me.

She pushes her hair out of her face and said "I found a ring on the sidewalk as I was walking to the school." Sissy showed me the ring, I feel in love with it at first sight. Sissy put in my hand, and smiled.

I then said "sissy why are you giving this to me you found it."

Sissy said "it's not really my style girl so you take it." I put the ring on smiling at it.

I then said hugged Sissy and said "thanks Sissy you a great friend."

Sissy said "I know," she then pushes me and said "now go win for our school ok."

I smiled and said "don't worry I will." I then ran out the door.

_FASHBACK ENDS _

I smiled, that day I won for our school. That's when I heard a knock at my door, my then says "May there three nice young men here to see you."

I then said "send them in." I sat on my bed waiting. Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera came in. They all greeted me, and then heard someone say "ciao."

I see on the ground a baby, I smiled and said "hi what your name."

The kid smirks and said "reborn."

I said "this kid not normal I could feel it."

Reborn smirk and jump on my bed, he looked at my ring. That smirk grew wide, reborn then said "Dane-Tsuna meets your new wind Guardian." We all jumped at that.

I then said "ok what going on here." Everyone explain everything to me.

After they were done I yelled "I'M IN THE MAFIA," Everyone nodded, I started to think about this. I sign and ask how am if I don't have any weapons Reborn said I would learn about my weapon real soon. I sigh and thought I really can't believe this one minute I'm just a normal teen trying to get through life the next I'm in the mafia. I looked at the four people in front of me and smiled. I then thought at least I'm a Guardian of Tsuna.

A/N me: and that's it people next chapter guess who comes in

May: my best friends

Me: yes and no

May: ok then

Me: REVIEW PEOPLE REVIEW PLEASE thank you for reading my story


	6. Chapter 6

A/N me: Sorry i haven't updated since no one reviews my story i got bored and lazy

Blast: so review people who like this story or I find you and kill you with my little friend (holds up chainsaw)

me: she really going to do it to Yamamoto do disclaimer before Blast go crazy

Yamamoto: Tati doesn't own anything if she did the whole world would blow up

me: hey the world wouldn't blow up some people would stop me OK on to the story

chapter 6

Blast P.O.V

I was laying in my bed looking at the Wind ring. This ring deems as the Guardian of Wind I thought. It been a week since I found out I was part of the Mafia, at first I freaked out. Tsuna and Yamamoto help me calm down, Gokudera Just stand there looking at me. I sigh, I was super bored. My phone Blasted the song Your love by Nikki Minaj. I answer it, my friend Sammie yelled "HI BLAST I MISS YOU SO MUCH." Sammie is very loud for no reason, i try not to yell at her. This time I was glad to hear sammie yell, I really miss her.

I then say "I really miss that yell Sammie and I miss you."

Sammie then said in her indoor voice "So how your life meet any cute boys that are cuter than Alex i hope." That made think about Yamamoto and Gokudera, they were both hot.

I then say to Sammie "ya I did and they both my friends."

sammie yells "ansowme being friends with then is one step closers to dateing one of them."

I laughed at that and said "ya maybe so I hope you pass this year with out me there to make sure you do your homework." Sammie never does her homework she try's to pass with out it.

Sammie sighs and says "Mone and Sissy are getting on me about that so don't sorry your silly little head."

I smiled at that and say "tell them thank you I want to see you after this year is over." Sammie says "OK I tell i have to go mom calling me to do my homework bye." with that Sammie hanged up, I feel back on to my bed. I sigh again thinking I need to hang out with someone. I sat up and looked out the window. I saw Yamamoto walking down my street. I smiled, I open my window. I then yelled "HEY YAMAMOTO WAIT FOR ME." Yamamoto stooped and waited,I ran outside. I was just putting on my left shoes when I came out. Yamamoto then said "what's up Blast." I reply with a "nothing much just bored need something to do." I took out a ponytail holder and put my hair up. Yamamoto smiled and said "so you want to hang out with me." I smiled back and said "ya you don't mind do you." Yamamoto says "no I don't mind let go to my dad's sushi shop." "OK" I reply back. Yamamoto and I walked to his dad's sushi shop. Yamamoto dad let me have some of his sushi for free. I thank him for it, I then started eating. Yamamoto was smiling at me, I blush as his eyes wonder down my back. Yamamoto was cheeking me out. I blushed even more after I relives. I then turn to Yamamoto and say "um Yamamoto why are you checking me out." Yamamoto replies "because I like you." I blush even redder, he was so straight forward. Yamamoto smiled turn into a smirk. I then said "Yamamoto i'm sorry but i already have a crush on someone." Yamamoto smirk faded and he frown. Yamamoto then said "is it Gokudera." I nodded, I was a little shocked at that Yamamoto then said something that almost bring me to tears "you know he doesn't love you at all he just trying to get close to so he could use just like how you ex-boyfriend use you." I kept the tears at bay. I looked at Yamamoto I ask him "is that true." Yamamoto sighed and said "yep it true he told me himself he just using you because you the only girl that haven't fallen for until now." I couldn't take it anymore, I started to cry and baldly. My sobs were loud, Yamamoto bring me into his chest. He said it was going to be OK, that he always will be here. He then said he love me. I liked Yamamoto and i also like Gokudera, but i don't know who i love. I shudder out Yamamoto name. He looked at me with a smiled, I then say "I don't know who i love Yamamoto. Yamamoto still had that smiled Yamamoto then says "Its OK I let you pick who you love,I hope it me and not Gokudera. I smile at Yamamoto even tho I felt hurt and betrayed. Just when my life started to get good this happens. Oh Gokudera why you do this to me. A/N finally got this done life is good Blast: Wow this is really good me: my greatest chapter ever out of my story OK people time to review or i wont do this story anymore and i will remove it because i think no one likes it. bye now and review 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N me: lots and lots of drama

may: yep

Yamamoto: do i have to do the disclaimer

me: no may you do it

may: fine Tati doesn't own of this because she is not that creative

me: i want to give a shout out to my first review thank you so much at least someone like my story

may: no one really cares tati

me: may you are so mean to me

may: whatever on to the story now

chapter 8

May P.O.V

I sigh loudly as I walked with Yamamoto. Yamamoto was smiling cheerfully, we were holding hands. Yamamoto and I were walking to school. I took out a brush and start brushing my hair. I forgot to brush it this morning. I put my hair in a ponytail, then looked at Yamamoto. Yamamoto looked at me and said "it going to be OK May Gokudera wont do anything too you OK." I nodded then looked forward not saying anything. Something was wrong to day I started thinking about Gokudera even tho I was mad I still love him. I sigh again as Yamamoto and I enter the school. Yamamoto and I plan to tell Tsuna and Gokudera about us at lunch time. When lunch came around there was dark clouds rolling in. There was a storm come I thought. At lunch time Yamamoto says "guys I have something to tell you." It was time, I looked at Gokudera, he says "hurry Baseball freak I want eat now." Yamamoto smiles at Gokudera and says "I'm going out with may." Gokudera face feel, Tsuna smiled and said he was glad for us. I was still looking at Gokudera, anger was in his eyes and also hurt? Gokudera grab Yamamoto by the collar and yelled "how could you Yamamoto you already knew that." He didn't finish because I slapped Gokudera and yelled at him to not touch Yamamoto. Gokudera looked at me with shock in his eyes and hurt I know it was hurt. Gokudera ran out of the school with out a word. "Gokudera" I yelled. Yamamoto says to let him got. Lighting flashed in the dark clouds it started raining. I told Yamamoto I couldn't let him go in the rain. I ran out following Gokudera.

Gokudera P.O.V

I ran in the rain trying to get away from Blast and Yamamoto. How could Yamamoto do that he knew I loved Blast since I told him about it. Why would he do that, and Blast slapping me. Yamamoto must had told her a lie, she would never do that. I stop running and looked up at the sky. I then heard Blast voice yelling my name. I turn around, to see her soaked wet. Blast back hair stuck to her face. Her face was red from running, She fell. Blast got trip by something. "Blast" _I_ yell, and ran to her. She was crying, there was blood running down her leg. The red blood wash away with the water. I ask her if she was OK, Blast says not to touch her. I feel hurt from that, but I then say "just let me take you to my house, so I can clean that big cut." sh says fine, I take her to my house. I clean the cut and put a band-aid on it. Blast wouldn't look at me, I then say "Blast I'm sorry for what ever I did but I love you."

Blast says "ya right I know you just using me. Yamamoto told me."

I knew it, I then say "NO Blast Yamamoto lied to you so he can have you, Blast I love you with all my heart please believe me."

Blast looked at me and said "I love you too Gokudera and I love Yamamoto I don't know what to do."

I kiss Blast and say "You don't need to do anything OK just choose me please."

Blast cry and runs out of my house, I wanted to go after her. I didn't because I know she choose me because Yamamoto lied to her. I know she loves me more then Yamamoto, but needs to learn how to not mess with me or Blast. Tomorrow I will kill him.

A/N me: hard chapter so next chapter with be when finds out her weapons

may: yep its a

me: (covers her mouth) no telling now review people please


	8. Chapter 8

A/N me:my life is great I'm about to finish this story ... with no reviews my life sucks again

may: shut up about reviews god I hate my life.

Yamamoto: Who doing the disclaimer

me: me today so I OWN NOTHING THIS IS FANMADE I MAKE NO MONEY OUT OF THIS GOT IT PEOLPLE

may: STOP YELLING IN MY EAR

me I'M SO SORRY

may: that it (tackles me and and start punching)

me: help me she a crazy women.

Yamamoto: (leaves out fast)

may: read on people (still punching me)

me: wait there was a typo on the last chapter where it said chapter 8 I mess up that was chapter 7 sorry people ok now you can read on

chapter 8

May POV

After Gokudera and I talked, I went home avoiding Yamamoto. The next day I put up a bull eye up in my backyard. You see I'm a archer, my dad was one too. When I have a problem I always go to this Right now this is a problem. I took out my arrows and box, they were in the back of my closet. I went into the backyard and started shoot. I made the middle three times and miss four times. I then heard something behind, I turn around pointing my arrow. Reborn was there smirking at me. I sigh and say "Reborn Reborn don't ever sneak up on me."

Reborn replies "I'm sorry but i have to tell you something about Gokudera and Yamamoto."

I say "what about those to."

Reborn frowns and says "they having a fight in the forest."

"what" I yell, reborn face was cover with his hat. I started running toward the forest, hoping i wasn't to late. There was a big exponential of red and blue. no I thought I have to made it. Since I ran track, I started running my fastest. I made it just in time. There was cuts on both Gokudera and Yamamoto. I yelled at them to stop, but it wasn't enough. I curse myself for being to weak to get between. Tears started to roll down my face, as blood ran down Gokudera arm. I have to do something I thought, or they kill each other. I made a fist, my wind ring sparked for a sec. I didn't see it because cause i close my eyes. I have to do something I don't want Gokudera and Yamamoto to kill each other. I can't be so weak I can't. My wind ring made a white flame. I finally open my eyes to see it. I was shock, The white flame grew. I know what i had to do. I looked at the bow that had my farther name on it. I took out a arrow, wiping my tears away. the arrow had a white flame on it. I loaded my bow, pulling the string back. I thought this is it it time to stop being weak and be strong for the people I love. I waited when I say a opening, I let go. The arrow flew, The white flame covered the arrow. The arrow flew between Gokudera and Yamamoto, sending them back. There was a white flash blinding Gokudera, Yamamoto and I. when it cleared my arrow was in the ground. Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at me shocked. I grab both of them by the shirts and sent them in the ground. I then pulled them back up. I threw them on the ground and yelled "are both of you crazy, you both are friends. how could you let me come between that friendship, Both of you I can't stand to look at you." I fished they both were looking at the ground. I then say "I made my choice while coming here. I love both of you, I wish I could have you both. But I can't Yamamoto you great, you cheer me up. Gokudera you help me through my break up. You two are both great guys but I choose."

A/N cliffhanger! who is may going to choose find out in the next chapter of new girl in school.

may: wow this is really good

me: I know right review people please


	9. Chapter 9

Me: the last chapter the end of my first story

may: it sad that it ending

me: I might make a squeal that better then this one

may: OK who doing the disclaimer today

me: um how about tsuna

tsuna: do I have to

me: yes may get out your chainsaw

tsuna: (gets scared) no need for the chainsaw (**turns to readers)** tati doesn't own anything but may

may: and I'm sad about it

me: that so mean may-Chan

may: don't call me that

me: OK anyway read on people read on

chapter 9

Blast P.O.V

I looked at the two boys that was in front of her says "I choose Gokudera sorry Yamamoto but I love Gokudera." Time seem to stop right then and there for everybody. Gokudera was the first to stand up, he hugged me real tight. Gokudera then whisper the words I love you to me. I hugged Gokudera back and said " I love you to."

Yamamoto gets up and says "well I guess I have to accept this." Yamamoto does his cheerful laugh and looked at Gokudera and I with a big smile. I ran to Yamamoto and hugged.

I then look up at him and say " I'm so glad you OK with this Yamamoto."

Yamamoto says " now now Gokudera a pretty good guy."

Gokudera gets mad and yells " Baseball freak I'm not a pretty good guy I'm a real good guy." I laugh at the little fight Gokudera tried to start. Everything was back to normal. Well for now I guess

Me: very very short chapter but not as short as my first one.

May: it finally over I don't have to listen to you whine over not having any views.

Yamamoto: **(laughs) **you two fight to much

me: whatever Yamamoto again I might have a squeal I might now so bye now oh I have another on here that a cross over of reborn and the powerpuff girls go check it out here a little something from it. There going to be fem2769 in it YAY!

tsuna: I'm going to be girl!

me: yep

may: I always though of you as a girl tsuna

tsuna: (faints)

me: oh well bye now people

may: see ya


End file.
